


You Might Just Be What I Was Looking For

by C4t1l1n4



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anti-Android Sentiments (Detroit: Become Human), Detroit Evolution, Deviant Upgraded Connor | RK900, Gavin Reed Being Less of an Asshole, Gen, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Pre-Slash, Protective Upgraded Connor | RK900, Soft Upgraded Connor | RK900, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000, Wordcount: Over 1.000, asshole Perkins, lowkey disaster gay Gavin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24851716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C4t1l1n4/pseuds/C4t1l1n4
Summary: RK900.It was terrifying, they said.Intimidating. Ruthless. Built to kill.…Then what the fuck was this?Vaguely based on Detroit Evolution
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 7
Kudos: 201





	You Might Just Be What I Was Looking For

Gavin isn’t even on duty when he comes across him. He’s on his way back from a crappy diner, coffee in hand, when he stumbles across someone staring at the map at the bus stop like they’ve never seen one before. He almost shrugs it off, it’s probably just some kid too high on red ice to remember how to get home, but it pulls at some familiar heartstrings - a lost kid in Detroit in the dead of winter - so he goes to investigate.

“Hey, you okay?” Gavin calls, stopping a few feet away and taking a sip of his coffee as he waits for a response. 

The figure turns around and the way those ice blue eyes seem to look right through him, piercing into his very soul, has him almost spitting his coffee back out. 

_Holy Shit._

He remembers what they told him in the briefings: Newly deviated RK900 had escaped from Cyberlife over a week ago and had been missing ever since. It was dangerous, trained to be a more efficient, skilled, and dangerous version of Connor and now that it was deviant, it was unpredictable. Rumors had it didn’t have a particularly strong liking of humans, given the three it killed fighting it’s way out. 

Gavin swallowed nervously. The RK900 stared at him with a gaze of half indifference and half curiosity. 

“I am lost.” He pauses, hunching in on himself a bit. “I am looking for something,” He makes eye contact with Gavin once more, LED cycling a consistent yellow. “I do not know what it is.” He turns back to the map without waiting for a response.

It was terrifying, they said.

Intimidating.

Ruthless.

Built to kill.

Then... what the fuck was this?

“I don’t know how much I can help you with that,” Gavin admits, purposely crunching bits of snow under his feet as he steps closer, making sure to keep him _(it?)_ aware of his movement. Perhaps this will lessen his chance of getting hurt. “But I can offer you a place to stay for the night?” As soon as the words leave his mouth, Gavin wonders if this is a good idea, but the way he whips his head to stare at the detective, something like hope lingering in those electric blue eyes, and Gavin can’t find himself able to regret the offer.

“I don’t know how much good it’ll do ya,” Gavin says, continuing to fill in the silence as the android slots himself in the space next to him. “But at least it’ll get you outta the elements so you can sleep or whatever. Gain your bearings, make a plan, I don’t know.” He takes another sip of coffee, suddenly feeling subpar and out of his league. What was he thinking, adopting an android on the run like this? As he puts the key in the lock, he crosses his fingers and just hopes he doesn’t lose his job. 

“It’s not much...” he trails off, scratching the back of his neck. 

“This is more than adequate,” The android reassures. 

Gavin’s cat comes scampering out from the kitchen, meowing loudly. 

“I fed you before I left, asshole.” The detective snaps back, affection ruining the growl in his voice. He turns to address the android, who simply stands there, eyes darting around the room to catalog the apartment. “This is Mia.” He gestures to the ball of scruff on the floor. “And I’m Gavin.” He places his hand on his chest as if to emphasize his point. “What’s your name?”

“I am the RK900 model.”

Gavin rolls his eyes. “Yeah, I know that. Your stupid corporate jacket tells me that. What’s your _name_?” 

“I do not know.” 

“Well, you’re deviant, right?” 

Gavin’s casual question causes the android to tense. His voice suddenly tightens, sounding sharper and more metallic than it had originally. His LED, which had been pulsing a consistent yellow, skyrockets to an angry red. “Is that going to be a problem?” He fixes the detective with an icy glare that leaves his heart stuttering and makes his words jumble together in his mouth. 

“No!” Gavin exclaims once his mind kicks back into high gear, holding up his hand placatingly. “I’m just saying if you’re deviant, then you can decide a name for yourself. I can’t keep calling you ‘the android’ in my head.” 

The android softens immediately as if he hadn’t considered that point of view. His LED cycles back down to the slightly less alarming shade of yellow but continues to flicker as he thinks. The silence lingers long enough that Gavin starts to open his mouth to tell him not to worry about it, but he quickly snaps it back shut when the android speaks. 

“Nines.” 

“Nines?” Gavin’s gaze flickered between Nines’ melting blue eyes and the lettering on his stark white jacket. “As in... 900?” He lets out a huff of a chuckle “Cute.” 

Nines seems infinitely pleased with the detective's reaction. 

“Alright, well _Nines_ , do whatever androids do at night. I’m gonna head to bed myself.” He pauses, debating. “Would it be okay if I brought you with me to the police department tomorrow?” The question hangs in the open air like an anvil, waiting to drop and crush those under it. 

Nines stares at him unblinkingly before voicing his concern in a quiet voice. “If you are planning on reporting me, then I think I’d rather not.”

Gavin sets his empty coffee cup down on the counter. “No, I was thinking more along the line of… talking to Fowler and setting somethings straight. You’re not exactly.. on anyone’s nice list yet.” 

“I did not mean to kill my… handlers” He hesitates over the word and spits it out when he cannot find a better replacement for it. “But I will not say that I regret my decision or that they did not get what they deserved.” Nines admitted harshly, posture tense, and looming. 

“Look, we’ll figure it out tomorrow, alright?” Gavin sighs, rubbing a hand over his face. “I’ll be in my bedroom if you need me, make yourself at home. My casa es su casa or whatever.” He calls over his shoulder, closing the bedroom door behind himself. 

———  
They make it to the station early the next morning and Gavin drags Nines into Fowler’s office before they get a chance to interact with anyone else. 

“What the fuck is this?” Fowler demands as the glass door shuts behind them, Nines not straying far from the detective’s side. 

“This is Nines.” Gavin snarks back, waving his hand dramatically. 

“Good morning,” Nines says politely. 

Gavin is happy to see his LED mostly blue, only flickering yellow every once in a while. 

“So you mean to tell me, that you found the missing RK900 last night, on your way home from dinner, and only just now decided to tell me?” Fowler demands.

“I believe I mentioned that his name is Nines.” 

“Don’t fuck with me, Reed. Now is not the time for your shit.” 

“Look, he was scared out of his mind. I brought him back to my place where he could gather his wits, wouldn't cause any trouble and I could keep an eye on ‘im. He wasn’t hurting anybody, he was just lost and confused.”

“Deviancy _is_ very overwhelming.” Nines affirms. 

Fowler sighs. “Alright. But you’re on thin ice, Reed. Let me tell Perkins we got it covered.” 

“You got Perkins involved with this shit?” Gavin exclaims, slightly bewildered. 

“The FBI thought we weren't handling it efficiently enough.” Fowler shrugs, seeming just as unamused about it as Gavin was. “Oh, here he comes.” Fowler’s gaze flickers to something behind them and the door opens. 

“Great.” Gavin mutters, “get a load of this asshole.” He nudges Nines a bit as if prompting him to pay closer attention. 

“You’ve caught the RK900,” Perkins states, his voice slimy and grating against the previously peaceful atmosphere. 

“He goes by Nines,” Gavin says, doing his best to keep his voice level, but failing to keep resentment from creeping into it. 

Perkins glances over unimpressed, before turning his attention back to Fowler. “If you’ll just hand it over to us, that’d be great.”

“I believe you were informed that I prefer that name ‘Nines’ and, now that I am deviant, ‘it’ is not a proper way to refer to me.” Nines is cold, his posture tight and intimidating, obviously picking on the general distaste for the FBI agent that has permeated the room.

“He is right,” Fowler concedes. “I see no reason to turn him over to you.”

“He’s deviant. So, what? That means he can just murder 3 people and get away with it?”

“I believe,” Nines says again, his LED solidly yellow for the first time today, “that since I am deviant, I am no longer considered property, so fighting against my handlers, who were trying to restrain me and even possibly shut me down, would be considered self-defense.”

Perkins' face pulls into a snarl, but he doesn’t say anything for a second. He sends a glare towards Nines, who simply smiles back at him politely, before turning back to Fowler, who stares at him exasperatedly from behind his desk. “It should go on trial for this!” He demands. 

Fowler sighs. “You know they won’t give him a fair one.” Despite the changes since the revolution, there still is quite a bit of anti-android tendencies. Perkins opens his mouth to argue, but Fowler holds up a finger to cut him off. “Look, I’ll cut a deal with you. Nines can work here for a couple of months that way we can keep an eye on him and make sure he’s not going to murder a bunch of people because he feels like it, and you can stop by anytime you want to see how he’s doing. Consider it like parole.” 

Perkins squints, clearly unhappy. “6 months.”

Fowler throws up his hands, exasperated. “Fine. And Gavin’ll be his partner. Now, please.”

Perkins mumbles something under his breath as he turns for the door, and Gavin vaguely catches something that sounds like his name. “What did you say about me?” He demands, his patience wearing thin. 

“Nothing,” Perkins replies in such a way that tells you it wasn’t nothing. 

“Whatever, you prejudiced piece of shit.” 

Seconds after the words leave his mouth, Nines springs into action. Before Gavin can even process what has happened, he finds himself pulled back, held securely against the android’s chest with one arm as the other catches the angry agent’s fist. Gavin keeps his face schooled in a mask of indifference to not give Perkins the benefit of seeing him confused and slightly terrified. Nines’ body is half turned away as if trying to shield the detective from the other man. He holds Gavin gently but has the agent’s fist trapped in one hand, squeezing tightly. 

“Nines, if you’d please.” Fowler says gently. Nines releases Perkins, who quickly draws his hand back in, cradling it to his chest. He sends one more sweeping glare towards everyone in the room before storming out. Nines releases his hold on Gavin, straightening and allowing him to step away. The android gives him a once over anyway, and Gavin allows it, even though he wasn’t in any real danger because it causes the tension to seep out of Nines’ shoulders and his LED to cycle back down to blue. 

“Looks like you’ll be good partners,” Fowler looks at them, before turning back to his computer. “Now, get out of my office.”

Gavin makes his way over to his desk, plopping down in his seat, Nines sitting nearby. “Well, that could’ve gone better. How you feeling after all that?”

“I agree.” Nines looks between the work piling up on his desk and where Gavin sits with his feet propped up, shoes slightly hitting the glass of the computer monitor. “I think this is what I was looking for.”


End file.
